Hey dear Deidara
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: No podía negarlo a sí mismo, el rechazo indirecto del rubio dolía. Por muy Madara Uchiha que fuese…dolía. Esa palabra. Odio. 'Hey, Deidara, todo esto es por ti'. One-Shoot. MadaDei. Especie de Hurt/Comfort.


**Disclaimer: **Todo esto pertenece a Kishimoto, lo que fue y lo que será. Todo lo que suceda con el mejor villano de la historia será culpa de él y solo de él. Algunas frases pertenecen a Plain White T's, originalmente, en inglés.

**Advertencias: **De acuerdo, esta historia ha surgido mientras intentaba terminar otro One-Shoot de la misma pareja…pero resulta que estoy absurdamente depresiva. Simplemente,…no puedo. Entonces, surgió esto. Es una especie de MadaDei triste ~ feliz, siento no haber publicado exactamente lo que querías Viko, mi ánimo decide qué clase de historias nacen.

**Recomendación: **Leer el Shoot escuchando la canción "Hey there Delilah" de Plain White T's. Si la canción termina de sonar pero no tú de leer, simplemente ponla de nuevo, hasta concluir el One-Shoot.

* * *

**Hey dear Deidara**

'_Cuando un hombre aprende a amar, debe cargar con el riesgo de odiar.'_

Entra a la habitación compartida dando un fuerte portazo, que rompe el silencio en el cual se encontraba. Un olor a dulce manzanilla viaja por la habitación y se esparce de forma lenta pero letal, ya que dicho aroma es toxico para sus sentidos. Para su propia razón.

— ¡Los odio, uhn! —Exclama el rubio en tono furioso, atravesando la habitación en penumbras—. ¡Todos son unos malditos prepotentes insoportables! ¡Maldita la hora en que se creó ese clan con sus malditos integrantes, uhn!

'…_o de ser odiado.'_

Madara mantiene la mirada fija en él, a través del pequeño orificio en la máscara en espiral. Tranquilamente recostado en su propia cama, con los brazos tras el cuello, lo ve llegar. Lo escucha maldecir. _Lo escucha odiar._ Porque sabe perfectamente que lo odia, odio sus ojos, odia lo que es. Lo odia, sin conocerlo en realidad. Algo parece contraerse en el fondo de su pecho, algo que no tenía ningún sentimiento por nadie más que el colérico artista que tenía como compañero. Eso era lo que Deidara había hecho en él, lo que aún hacía, lo que siempre haría.

—Senpai, ha regresado —finge la voz de Tobi como mejor le sale. No es la primera vez que escucha a Deidara pedirle al cielo que desaparezca a los pocos Uchiha que quedan de la faz de la tierra. El piensa que solo existen dos, pero en realidad, quedan tres. En verdad, trata de no darle tanta importancia y convencerse de nuevo de que lo hará cambiar de parecer. Que hará que a él no lo odie. Pero aún así…—. Parece molesto senpai.

Deidara para a la mitad de su camino, entrecerrando los orbes color azul cielo al tiempo que aprieta los nudillos.

—Esos imbéciles, siempre han de creerse superiores, ¿verdad, uhn?

El mayor suspira lo más suave que puede. Ese idiota de Itachi, le ha dicho miles de veces que no debe meterse con el rubio bajo ningún punto de vista. Ese mocoso del demonio, lo sabe muy bien. Le importa poco que tan útil sea en Akatsuki, piensa matarlo lenta y dolorosamente como siga sembrándole semillas de repulsión a Deidara contra los Uchiha.

'_Parece que estuvieras a miles de millas de distancia…más lejos de lo usual…'_

— ¿Quiénes, Deidara-senpai? —Pregunta, en un acto que debe ser clasificado como masoquismo. ¿Por qué insistir con el tema? Quizás solo quiere oír al rubio repetirlo una y otra vez hasta que sus oídos sangren y su cabeza se convenza de que podría nunca tener oportunidad con el menor.

— ¿En verdad necesitas que lo diga, uhn?

Por un momento cree que se dirige directamente a _él_ y no a la farsa enmascarada que siempre suele dar por estar cerca de él. Porque todo esto es por él.

¿Qué caso tiene insistir en que le diga?

—Si —murmura, utilizando su propia voz. ¿Qué caso tiene…?

No sabe si el voluble artista lo ha notado, en aquel momento, realmente no importa. El menor solo fija su mirada en un punto inexistente frente a él, parece molestarse más de solo pensar en el apellido.

—Esos…estúpidos Uchiha, uhn. Odio al maldito sharingan y todos quienes lo poseen —sisea, en tono hiriente aunque en realidad no sabe que está hiriendo a alguien más que al aire contra el que habla con tanto ímpetu.

'…_cuando actúas así.'_

Aquello al fondo se contrae más. ¿Duele? ¿Desde cuándo…?

No aparta la mirada del rubio.

Desde siempre. Porque siempre había sido igual, e incluso conociendo el desprecio de Deidara hacia todo lo que él representaba había encontrado la forma de estar más cerca, de poder verlo más detalladamente, de poder respirar su mismo aire y sentirse extrañamente atraído por la necesidad de tomarlo de las muñecas y acercarlo contra sí mismo.

'_Miles de millas parecen muy lejanas.'_

— ¿Todos ellos, eh? —pregunta de nuevo, olvidando esa maldita farsa por unos segundos. No es fácil fingir, ni siquiera para el que seguramente es de los mejores hombres que ha pisado el planeta, cuando aquello…duele.

No podía negarlo a sí mismo, el rechazo indirecto del rubio dolía. Por muy Madara Uchiha que fuese…dolía. Esa palabra. Odio. ¿Cómo ignorar algo como esa palabra? De todas…esa.

Deidara camina hasta la ventana y abre las cortinas de golpe. Miles de partículas pequeñas quedan suspendidas en el aire, siendo visibles por la luz clara que atraviesa el cuarto compartido. Los haces de luz alumbran las hebras claras del cabello del menor, sus ojos se hacen más azules desde la distancia. Su cuerpo se ve más atrayente. Todo él…no~…no se hace, ya lo es, en la oscuridad o la luz completa…Deidara siempre lo es.

Deidara lo es todo.

'_Pero incluso caminaré esas miles de millas de ser necesario.'_

El artista alza su mirada, mirando a través de la ventana.

—No, puede que exista a alguno que no, uhn —parece que usa un sarcasmo casi táctil pero la forma como observa hacia aquella luz segadora…la forma como los ojos azules alumbran y rostro parece menos molesto que cuando ingresó. Puede que no sea nada, solo un reflejo o la desesperada necesidad de creer, pero el mayor lo toma como una posibilidad—. Pero eso es imposible, uhn.

'_Estaré contigo.'_

La imposible y única opción de continuar. Él lo es. La razón por lo que hace todo ello. El rubio es la razón por la cual no debe dejar de intentar.

Sonríe de lado, bajo la máscara.

'_Puedo prometerte…'_

—Hey, Deidara-senpai —llama el enmascarado, incorporándose.

'…_que con el tiempo terminaremos juntos.'_

El rubio sigue mirando a través de la ventana, simplemente ignorándolo.

—Senpai…

'_Entonces, el mundo nunca jamás volverá a ser el mismo.'_

Porque sabía bien que podría mandar todo a la mierda con solo recibir un "si". La parte de su cabeza que continúa armando planes insiste en que eso no está permitido, que el rubio no debe tener tanta importancia, que solo debe ser un capricho. La otra parte de su cabeza, la parte que ya perdió la razón por completo y ahora se deja gobernar por las sensaciones que esa parte al fondo de su pecho envía, simplemente se deja controlar por todo lo que el artista produce.

'_Y serás el culpable.'_

Se acerca a él un poco más, una vez levantado. Se acerca más, sin importarle demasiado la posible reacción del menor.

'_Podremos hacer lo que queramos, y será por ti.'_

—Senpai…

'_Deidara.'_

Toma el rostro del rubio, obligándolo a alzar la mirada hacia él al tener ambas manos sobre sus mejillas. Desliza los pulgares por la piel tersa y suave, hacia arriba. Se deleita al sentir como la sangre se acumula bajo sus dedos a medida que estos hacen dicho movimiento.

—No debería amargarse por ello, Senpai —murmura, mirando el momentáneamente sorprendido y ligeramente ruborizado Deidara. No está pensando en lo que vendrá luego de ello, aunque lo sabe bien, porque ya conoce perfectamente al artista—. Solo sonría —agrega, terminando de contraer las mejillas del menor con los pulgares, formándole una sonrisa.

'_Esto es lo que has hecho en mí.'_

Lo observa lentamente. Sonríe de nuevo bajo toda su farsa. En verdad, no se rendirá. Por mucho odio que posea…lo hará cambiar.

'_Estaré aquí.'_

La reacción finalmente llega. Deidara abre los ojos, y su mandíbula tiembla ligeramente. Sus mejillas se colorean y antes de que lo note está poniendo ambas manos sobre el pecho de 'Tobi' para alejarlo de cierta forma un tanto femenina.

Deidara explota.

— ¡Q-Que crees que haces, pedazo de imbécil, uhn! —se lleva ambas manos a los costados, buscando algo de arcilla. Su corazón late aprisa y Madara no hace ni un solo intento de alejarse un centímetro—. ¡PIENSO MATARTE POR ESO, UHN!

Deja de doler, mientras lo observa.

'_Hey, Deidara, todo esto es por ti.'_

— ¡No, senpai, no lastime a Tobi! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

'_Es lo que has hecho en mí.'_

_

* * *

_

**Nota: **Creo que mi alma está un poco más en paz luego de escribir esto. Sinceramente me siento mejor, incluso aunque QuinRose sea un bastardo anti-yaoi que solo desea destruir mis deseos para Wonderland. Ahh~, incluso y con ello, me siento mucho más feliz luego de esto. Sonrío. Me gusta 'este' lado de Madara…el lado en el cual, daría todo con tal de estar junto a Deidara.

Creo que mi herida yaoi empieza a cicatrizar.

¿Review?


End file.
